


Blue Seungkwan

by theanticoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, Kindergarten AU, Preschool AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanticoffee/pseuds/theanticoffee
Summary: In which little Seungkwan accidentally stepped on a lego and his best friend Hansol tries to comfort him with the help of their friend Chan.ft. little Seventeen!





	Blue Seungkwan

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this in like one hour omg.

"Mom, mom, mom!" Seungkwan cried repeatedly, lips quivering lightly as he hug his toy train close to his chest.

Little Seungkwan feels blue.

"Please stop crying," Hansol pleaded with wide eyes. He moved next to Seungkwan, wrapping his arms around him clumsily in an effort to make him feel better.

Seungkwan turned his head towards the direction of his best friend and nodded, trying to bring himself away from the verge of crying but failing to do so. He sank on the floor and continued to cry, surprising not only Hansol but the other kids with them.

"Make him stop it's hurting my ears!" Jihoon, a much smaller kid yelled while covering his ears. Seungcheol and Joshua did the same and stood next to him.

Minghao and Junhui, the ones who were busy reading a storybook, stopped what they're doing and looked up to Seungkwan with hands on their chins.

"No, no, no! Stop," Hansol stammered, kneeling behind the crying boy to hug him once more. “Don't. Please don't cry," he added with a pout.

"What is happening?" Seokmin and Soonyoung asked in chorus, confused. "Should we call teacher?" Soonyoung asked with a frown, hugging his hamster plushie.

"It hurts so much," the crying boy sniffled, showing his right foot that has a hint of a small wound to his buddy.

It was only roughly five minutes ago that Seungkwan and Hansol were laughing and playing with toys as their went to their office to get something. The former was running around with his beloved toy train when he accidentally stepped on a lego. It was not until he tried to shake it off his tiny foot when he realized that a small part of his skin had been pierced by the lego, leaving a small scar. He thought it wouldn't hurt but when he tried to walk, it started hurting.

"Teacher said not to take socks off but you didn't listen," Hansol reminded Seungkwan, poking his tear stained cheeks along the process.

Seungkwan pouted and chewed the edges of his toy, mumbling, "I'm sorry."

Hansol untangled himself from Seungkwan and crawled to their friend Chan's direction who is trying to write his name with crayons on the wall. Hopefully, their teacher will consider such mess as an art.

"Why is Boo Boo crying? asked Chan, putting a sad face next to his name, translating how he feels right now because he doesn't understand what is happening to his friend. Hansol went on to explain what happened to Chan, imitating Seungkwan very, very well.

"Sol!" Seungkwan whined at the back with a deeper pout. Feeling embarrassed, he covered his face with his hands, earning soft giggles from the pair.

"I know what to do to make it stop hurting," Chan exclaimed with eyes shining bright. Immediately, he grabbed his small backpack and retrieved a small pink bandaid in it. "My mom always puts this in my bag because she told me it heals people," he explained, spreading his arms wide in the air as he waved the small plastic around.

Hansol and Chan turned their heads to Seungkwan's direction who has a sulking face on already. Thankfully Mingyu and Wonwoo moved next to him and started making funny faces to make him laugh. Sadly, no face was able to make him feel better.

"Do you know what that is?" Hansol inquired, tipping his toes to snatch the bandaid from Chan. Unfortunately, he tripped on air. Luckily, he didn't fall face first on the ground.

"No, but my mom said it should be put on a wound," Chan said in between laughs. "And I know what a wound looks like because I often get one. I know how to put it on!"

The pair waddled towards Seungkwan with bright smiles on their faces.

"Boo Boo, look! Look! Look! I have something for you," Chan giggled, making Seungkwan tilted his inquisitively with his small mouth open, "What is it?"

"It will make you smile again," Chan answered with a firm nod.

Seungkwan eyes wet with tears lit up and his mouth widened with a loud gasp, "Does it really work?”

Hansol looked at Seungkwan's foot. There wasn't any blood on it but its quite scratched up, worse from what he saw just a few minutes ago. He watched as Seungkwan closed his eyes, letting put the bandaid on him.

Chan and Hansol noticed that the sitting boy’s eyes were still closed but there aren't tears coming out of them anymore. He began to feel nervous. “Any better?”

"Wow," Seungkwan said with much amusement, nodding. Slowly, he opened his eyes and pulled his two friends in for a tight hug. "It doesn't hurt anymore," he added, surprise clear in his voice.

“Thank you!" Seungkwan smiled and pulled them closer, kissing their cheeks. Hansol and Chan blushed visibly, hugging him back.

Jeonghan, the kid who just woke up from his slumber, squealed at the sight and hurried to his feet to join the small group hug.

"I want hugs, too!" he declared, throwing himself at the trio.

Soon, every kid in the daycare joined the hug, making each other feel warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it even cute AAAAA??


End file.
